


“Just shut up and kiss me”

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV) RPF
Genre: Captain Canary, F/M, Legends of Tomorrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Snart are in a mission and the line suddenly came up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Just shut up and kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> The first of many Captain Canary fics that I will write.
> 
> Prompt sent through Tumblr by @winterandmistletoe  
> I don't own Legends of Tomorrow, nor its characters.

“Just shut up and kiss me” 

"What did you say, assassin?“ 

Leonard was shocked that he heard those words from Sara.

 

* * *

 

They were on an undercover mission of stealing the blueprint of the building that Savage is currently residing in 1997. 

They have to steal it from a world-renowned architect whose office has strict security protocol. So far, they’ve got the key to the room where the blueprint was being kept. They knew that the security would be searching them before they could even go near the said room so they’ve decided to let Sara keep the key. Besides, she’s the one who could hide ten knives in her white leather outfit. Unfortunately, the search wasn’t just a quick check. They have guards ready to inspect the whole body of those who want to pass through them, to the extent of making the people strip. 

This wasn’t on Leonard’s plan. 

He usually plans every move by the second but he did not anticipate this. 

 

"We have to hide our weapons, Snart.” Sara said calmly. 

 

“This isn’t what I’m prepared for. We need to go back and rethink this plan. We have the key, we just need to find another way in.” Leonard said as Sara sensed his urgency of flight. 

 

“We don’t have time. If we don’t do this now, Savage might get away again and we can’t afford that to happen. Don’t tell me the famous crook is actually backing out of a robbery?”, said Sara, obviously making light of the situation. 

 

“Our heists are all planned. We’re pros at what we do. I study everything and I think of a million ways to make the robbery successful even if unfortunate circumstances come our way. Burglary is an art. It takes time. This mission was given to us two hours ago so don’t expect me to know how to get us out of here in one piece once the security finds out we have the key,” Leonard said seriously.

 

The moment this scenario came to light, he knew he’d give Rip a punch he would never forget. And their captain even had the gall to give them a time limit. Sara knew this wasn’t Leonard’s element. She has to make the shots. Need somebody who could make tough decisions under extreme pressure? You’ve got your girl. 

 

Sara started. “Here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to hide your gun and my knives in this trash bag. We’ll just claim it after this mission…”

 

“And how are we supposed to fight without them? How are we supposed to get out of this office carrying the blueprint without being noticed?”

 

Leonard can’t believe he’s actually listening to Sara’s plan about robbery, but they don’t have time. 

 

“We need to do what we do best. You steal while I fight them off. I don’t need knives nor my staff to injure big guys.”

 

“And what about the key?”

 

“I’ll give them to you.”

 

“You’ve seen the security. They’re doing strip searches. Even after the search, you can’t give that to me without getting caught. There are security cameras around. How?” Leonard, hiding the fact that he actually has to rely on an assassin for a crook’s job.

 

“Stop freaking out and trust me.”

 

Wow, Sara thought, Snart looks cute when he’s frustrated. 

 

* * *

 

“All clear. Mr and Mrs Burrows are cleared to enter,” said the security guard.

 

“Rip gives us the weirdest undercover names. Now let’s go find the room.” Sara said calmly. 

 

Finding the office was easy. That was something Leonard had planned on his mind. Now, he needs the key to open it but someone has to stay behind and guard their exit. Leonard then started to babble about how they need to exit 3 minutes and 24 seconds after he opens the door because that’s how long it will take for the nearest security guards to reach them.Sara wasn’t listening to the obviously panicking crook in front of her.

 

“…and I don’t even have the key! Are you sure they weren’t able to take it from you? Where the hell did you hide the key? We shouldn’t have continued this. We should’ve let Rip do this if he wants it so badly,” Leonard said.

 

“Just shut up and kiss me.”

 

“What did you say, assassin?” Sara puts her hands on her undercover-husband’s nape and she whispered, “You heard me. Kiss me.”

 

Leonard was taken aback by her request—command. Sara saw his hesitation, knowing that he isn’t someone who loves the idea of affection. Something’s wrong with Snart. She could sense it. This mission should be easy for a world-class crook but he hasn’t been himself ever since Rip said that they would be working together.

 

She decided to make the move instead of waiting for him. Leonard tries his best to hide the fact that his face feels warm. The same feeling he had when he was 16 when he first asked a girl out.

 

 _Why the hell am I freaking out about this? This is just a kiss_.

 

Before he knew it, Sara’s lips were already pressed to his. They’re softer than he imagined. But the softness didn’t last long. He felt a cold, solid thing hitting his teeth.

 

The key.

 

_This chick is smart. I might actually consider bringing her on our next heist._

 

* * *

 

**_Epilogue:_ **

 

“Well done Ms. Lance and Mr. Snart. You’ve completed the mission before the time limit–,” Rip stopped mid-sentence because Leonard just threw the blueprint in his face.

 

“What the bloody hell was that for?!”, the captain exclaimed.

 

“Let him be. He’s hurt.” Sara said, oddly grinning.

 

“I have scanned Mr. Snart and found no injuries whatsoever,” Gideon said out of the blue.

 

“Believe me, he is. Bruised ego. An assassin just took over a burglary.”

 

She then flips her hair as she exits, looking for Leonard, hoping she could get another kiss.


End file.
